A Confession at the Park
by SailorToni
Summary: Yugi gets a text fro Seto kaiba, telling to come to the park at 11:15. What is this about and how did Kaiba get his phone number?


Domino city, a city full pf promise was in bloom today. Couples strolled down the parkways, students ran after one another, and duels were all over the city competing against each other. Holographic monsters soared through the air, breathing excitement into the park. Yugi strolled pass the small battles. Giant bugs, and half naked she-best tugged at his attention. Their flashing lights exploding in his peripheral vison. But Yugi had other plans to attend to. Seto Kaiba had sent him a text at 6:47 AM

"Central Domino park. 11:15 AM. Near the _Feast of wonderland: Agape_."

Quick frantic searches reveled nothing, no news report, no tournament, no announcement. Not even a press conference. His curiosity was enough to drag him here looking for the _Feast of Wonderland: Agape_. He didn't know what it was, but it sounded like the name of some artwork, so here he was. Running around Central Domino park mimicking a lost puppy. And it was already 11:05.

"Excuse me?" He asked. "DO you know where the _Feast of Wonderland: Agape_ is?"

"The what?"

"The _FEAST OF WONDER_\- "

"OH, that fancy American statue! Its right up that hill. On the path to the right. If you pass the fountain, then goon too far."

"Thank you, Miss," Yugi gave her a quick bow before dashing off.

"Your welcome young boy."

Shaking his head, he muttered his real age before staring the track up the hill. His black heel boots clacking angst the first several steps, each clack drifting further and further from each other before Yugi grabbed the railing. Sweat pouring down his face. Grey stairs lined up and around the hill, giving way to 5 large platforms decorated with mounted binoculars. And Yugi was only 10 steps up.

"I… I should lay off the card games."

At the first platform Yugi was coated in a thin layer of sweat. At the third platform Yugi had to tie the jacket around his waist. At the top of the hill, Yugi was not only late but was shoving his head into the park fountain.

"Who planned this park!?" He said ruffling his hair back into its usual spiky shape.

From the fountain he could see the statue. Its white polish peaking through the trees like a pearl hidden in plain sight. Backtracking Yugi followed the side path, its bricks were brighter than the rest of the hill, with some of them having graffiti poked into the cement. Soon the path opened to a large circle. At its center was the _Feast of Wonderland: Agape_. Large white eyes started off into the sun, as the figure of a young man pulled himself from a viscous maw. The Beast rough scratchy paws dragged upon the man's skin revealing rivers of golden blood. Another male figure, wearing a pair of golden wings was pulling the man from the beast's clutches. His muscles ripping from the pressure, but his eyes showed no pain. Only sorrow. The specks of sunlight from the trees fell like tears upon the statues faces.

"Your late." Seto Kaiba strolled by Yugi. He normal starch trench coat and belt arm bands were missing for a more laid-back look, consisting of a striped dress shirt, and straight jeans. A nice pair of glasses resting on his face.

"Sorry." Yugi replied. Pulling at his leather jacket and spiked belt. "So, Kaiba what did want to see me for?"

"Follow me." With an another unreadable express Seto Kaiba took off. Yugi almost breaking out in a full run to keep up with his long legs.

The other side of the park was full of trees, and manicured flower beds. At the bottom of the hill was a small café. It had a few tables scattered about the entrance, covered by giant white umbrellas. Seto Kaiba pulls out a seat. Yugi takes the seat across from it. Kaiba stand there for a moment, no a while.

"Kaiba aren't you gonna-" Kaiba quickly sat down, shaking the table. "Okay." Yugi said.

The two sat in silence. Soft laughter floats through the silence. Seto Kaiba staring at him.

"Yugi." He spoke

"Yes?"

"You were the first person to defeat me in a duel and the only person who has tried to befriend me. No matter how many times I tell you to go away you refuse to leave, and instead you stay." Kaiba's words were frank and Yugi didn't know what to say.

"I want to know why." An honest question from Seto Kaiba was a rare thing.

"Because you're my friend."

"And is that all you think of me?"

"Hun?"

"Do you only think of me as a friend Yugi?"

"What do you mean?"

A waitress appeared with a broad smile. A pair of menus in her arms. Her sweet voice ringing in their ears as she gave the usual pleasantries, before bouncing off. Kaiba was silent during the entire exchange, only lending a comment when needed. Yugi could feel his eyes burning holes into his skin.

"What do you think of me Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

The two sat in a murky atmosphere. Stewing, stirring, shaking.

"I love you."

Now broken, the atmosphere twisted into Yugi's chest. Jabbing at his heart, the shards seeping deeper and deeper into each beat of his heart.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Is this a date?"

"Only if you allow it."

Hours later Yugi held Seto hand as they explored the park again. This time walking at the same pace.


End file.
